


The Future

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“I mean, you’re more of a parent than my parents were. It’s just... I want to say... I’m not your son, because I’m not a boy.”'Nagisa rehearses.





	The Future

Nagisa paced the bedroom floor, back and forth, muttering quietly. “Hey... Togami-san, Fukawa-san. I have something to tell you...”

Despite the direct addresses, Nagisa didn’t expect Togami-san and Fukawa-san to hear, let alone answer. At this early hour, they would still be asleep, and Nagisa knew that. No, Nagisa was practicing for later. Nagisa gulped, paused, standing still for a moment, and then continued walking briskly from one end of the room to the other, over and over again.

“No, that sounds too formal. Mother, Father... or is that too personal? Mum... Dad... argh, can I really call them that?”

Three years ago, Nagisa had been placed into the care of Byakuya Togami, and when he started dating Touko, Nagisa became the ward of both. Similarly, Nagisa’s friends had been appointed someone to look after them. Aoi had Daimon, Kyouko had Jataro and Makoto had Kotoko. They all lived together on the same floor in a dormitory building at the rebuilt Hope’s Peak so they saw each other a lot. They were Nagisa’s family, all of them.

“Both of you, I have something to say. I’m... not your son.”

The first people that Nagisa had called ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ were dead, from being murdered. By Nagisa. They had treated Nagisa like a video game character who needed to level up and grind experience. Not like a child. Not like their child. Sure, they would boast about Nagisa being their ‘son’ when Nagisa performed well, but as their expectations grew to impossibly high standards and Nagisa started failing to meet them, they cut back on the acknowledgement, muttering how they needed to start a new save file.

“I mean, you’re more of a parent than my parents were. It’s just... I want to say... I’m not your son, because I’m not a boy.”

Nagisa stopped, hands clenched either side, and looked up. A full-length mirror stood in front of Nagisa, reflecting shaking hands, a pale face and a creased brow.

“I’m Nagisa and you can still call me that, but rather than ‘he’ and ‘him’, I would prefer ‘they’ and ‘them’.”

The reflection spoke with Nagisa, mouthing everything they said.

“I’ve known this for a really long time, but... like, when I told Monaka, she didn’t seem to get it, and she made me not want to talk about it again. But... I want to tell you. I’ve researched it, and it’s called nonbinary. I’m nonbinary.”

They stared at their reflection, shoulders heaving, barely breathing. The room sat motionless around Nagisa, cradling them in its darkness, though some light poured in through the window and Nagisa’s bedside lamp glowed passively. There were books, and a desk, but there was also a games console and a sketchbook and a photograph of everyone together, smiling. Their body shook and their reflection didn’t reply.

“Thanks for telling us,” said Byakuya from the doorway.

Nagisa jumped and whirled around. Byakuya and Touko peered at them, standing just inside the room.

“How long have you been there?” croaked Nagisa, wide-eyed, their heartbeat tripping, screaming.

“Your constant pacing made the floorboards creak,” explained Byakuya. He shifted his head and smirked a little. “I recommend you get some sleep now or else you’ll end up sleeping through class tomorrow.”

Touko leaned her hip against Byakuya and gazed up at him. “If they’re too tired, maybe they can have a home day?”

“Nonsense. I never missed a day of school and I’ll be damned if they do because they stayed up too late.”

Nagisa trembled. Both of them turned to Nagisa and raised their eyebrows. Concern flashed in Byakuya’s eyes, lingering longer in Touko’s pair. Then, Nagisa lunged at them, pulling them into a hug, and cried into somebody’s chest. Judging by the buttons they felt against the cheek, it was Byakuya’s chest, and it was probably Byakuya’s hand that patted their shoulder while Touko, after getting over the surprise hug, relaxed slightly and wrapped her arm around them.

“Hey,” said Byakuya quietly. “Nagisa. I suppose if you are too tired, you might as well stay here in the morning. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s fine,” said Nagisa, sniffling. They lifted their head and smiled. “I think I’ll be able to sleep soundly tonight.”


End file.
